


Broken Crown

by nickyz



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatar State, Family Bonding, Gen, Light Angst, im giving myself what the series itself didnt, zuko gets to talk to his great grandpa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickyz/pseuds/nickyz
Summary: zuko is struggling with the weight of being fire lord, and the risk that comes with it. he needs to talk to someone, and iroh isn't around.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 205





	Broken Crown

A cloaked, dark figure entered the equally as dark clearing, footsteps echoing off of the stone pathways and quiet wooden buildings. The houses were not abandoned, their inhabitants were only just sleeping. It was late in the night, and no moon was out. There were lanterns lining the area, but none were lit, perhaps in a silent rebellion against what lay between them. The citizens had not been happy with this addition to the city, but dared not to commit vandalism. With a quick movement, fire burst from the sleeve of the robe, spiralling outwards into a large crescent and engulfing the area in bright light. Only for a moment, however, as that fire took to the lanterns and fizzled out everywhere else, settling into a warm glow. It illuminated a large statue, previously one of the late Fire Lord Sozin, now instead shown the face of Avatar Roku. Following the defeat of the previous Fire Lord, Ozai, Zuko ordered the destruction of all statues honoring his father and great-grandfather. Most of them were turned into statues of himself, which was honestly out of his control and he didn’t particularly like them, but he made sure there was at least one honoring his _good_ great-grandfather. His citizens would just have to suck up their feelings about the previous Avatar.

Zuko stood beneath it, beneath _him,_ feeling unbelievably small. The statue towered over his already shorter-than-average height, and draped him in shadow cast by the light of the lanterns. He had been unable to seek his uncle Iroh for guidance as he was far away in Ba Sing Se, but he was trapped in constant fear and paranoia as of late. Zuko couldn’t leave the Fire Nation so soon after his coronation to seek out Iroh anyways, as there would no doubt be some sort of riot conducted in his absence, considering someone had tried to _assassinate him_ a week ago. Far too many Ozai loyalists remained to dare leave the palace unattended, he himself probably shouldn’t be unattended like this, but he didn’t want the Kyoshi Warriors following him for this. He couldn’t just keep going on the way he was currently, lest he go mad or start... _slipping_.  
  
Lifting the hood of his robe down and off, he approached the statue slowly, respectfully. He knelt at its base, head bowed and hands in his lap. Roku’s stone eyes looked down upon him, and he could only hope this actually did something. His uncle was more experienced with spirits, his only run-ins with them being when he was with the Avatar, but this man was also his _family._  
  
“So,” Zuko started awkwardly, and cringed as the word was repeated back at him. Too loud. “I know we’ve never met-” he said, softer. “-and also that you’re kind of… dead,” Zuko ruffled his hair. “But I need help. And you’re the only person I can think of to ask, without leaving home. I’m sure you understand _why_ I can’t leave right now.” He lifted his head, and if Roku heard him, he was not giving any indication of it right now. Zuko sighed. “Please, Avatar Roku. My great-grandfather, I need _your_ wisdom.”

He waited patiently for a response, but Roku was deafeningly silent. Zuko dropped his head.  
  


* * *

  
Blinding light filled the pitch-black room, and there was shouting and slamming as Sokka tumbled out of his bed, attempting to shield his eyes. He wriggled around on the floor helplessly, caught in his blanket like a spider web. Momo chattered in distress, leaping onto the unlit chandelier and making it rock back and forth. Katara rubbed her sleep-heavy eyes as she threw herself out of bed, hair one giant tangle from a restless sleep. Toph, obviously unaffected by the light, was only roused by the noises of Sokka and Momo. She grumbled unhappily and banged her fist against the wall, causing Momo to screech and abandon his perch.  
  
“Hey! What’s with all the _noise,_ you guys? I told you to let me sleep in! I’m _tired!_ ”  
  
“It wasn’t us! It’s Aang! He’s turning into a freakin’ Fire Nation flare right now!” Sokka stuck his face out of an opening in his warm, cozy prison, then cried out and covered his eyes. “Aang! Get up, man!”  
  
Aang mumbled something incoherent, rising slowly into a sitting position. His tattoos and eyes continued to glow, while he was seemingly unaware of it. Momo landed on his shoulder and sniffed at his forehead. “What’s goin’ on…?”

“You’re glowing!” Aang blinked and actually joined the group in the realm of being awake. “Are you not in the Avatar State?” Katara asked, voice filled with concern. Toph was on her feet now, pulling Sokka free from under his blanket.  
  
“I don’t think so? It doesn’t feel like I am.” Aang brought his arm up to look at it, and it was definitely giving off that Avatar State light. “I mean, clearly I’m _not_ if I’m talking to you guys and not _bringing the whole building down_.” He lifted his leg up, and sure enough the arrow on his foot was affected too.

“Then what _are_ you in?” Toph released the now very awake and still-complaining Sokka, then whacked him in the head. “Stop it!”

“I just wanted to _sleeeeep!_ ” Sokka whined, dragging his hands down his face. Toph dug her hand into the wall, cracking it, and sent a pillar of stone directly at Sokka. He screamed and just barely managed to dodge it. 

“You can go back to sleep after we figure out what’s happening.” Katara spoke over her brother, who was accusing Toph of trying to kill him. She walked all around Aang, checking him for anything out of the ordinary besides the tattoos, but finding nothing. “Aang, do you feel anything?”  
  
“I feel…” Aang paused, rubbing his temples. “Some kind of pull.”

“Can you tell where it’s pulling from?”  
  
“I think I’d have to follow my instinct. I can’t actually _picture_ where the pull is coming from, but I also _know_ I can find it. If that makes any sense.” 

“It really doesn’t, Aang.” Sokka huffed, tying up his loose hair into his signature wolf tail. “But that’s not a problem. We can just follow you on Appa, if you want us to come with you.” 

“That’ll work.” Aang flew to his feet, then air bended his glider from where it sat against the wall into his hands. Toph moved her head out of the way as it shot past. “I’m sure you won’t lose me in the night, considering…” he gestured to his whole body. 

“Yeah, I think we’ll be fine.” Katara was grinning at that, but her eyebrows were still knitted in worry. “You head out first and get an idea of where you’re going, and we’ll be right out.” 

“Who said _I_ was going?” Toph had a finger stuck deep in her ear, and Katara glared at her. Toph did her best impression of an eye roll. “I’m joking, jeez. Even if I can’t see, I can still tell when you give me dirty looks.” She removed her finger and flicked away whatever ended up on it, and Sokka very pointedly did not look at where it landed. Katara did the same. 

“Don’t take too long, this is starting to feel pretty weird.” Aang said as he opened the door, glider in hand. Toph blew a strand of hair out of her face. 

“I can imagine. You’re literally vibrating.”

“He is?” Katara raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, yeah. I guess I could also call it humming, though.”

“Does he usually do that in the Avatar State?” Sokka asked while hopping to put his boots on. Toph shrugged, already ready to go herself- she had no intention of changing out of her pajamas.

“Haven’t really been close to him during it before, and also, he’s not usually on the _ground._ ”

“Fair point.” Sokka swiped his trusty boomerang out of his bag, sliding it into its holster, and followed Aang. “Let’s go, Team Avatar. Another Avatar mystery is knocking at our door!”

“Shut up, Sokka. I’m too tired for this.”

Katara snorted, draping her water pouch over her torso. “For once, Toph, I’ll agree with that.”  
  


* * *

“Aang, where the _heck_ are we going?!” Sokka shouted over the blisteringly cold night wind, a map fluttering wildly in his hands. Toph was shrunk down as far as she could be, shivering.

“Wherever my body is telling me to!” Aang called back, not slowing. “I don’t think a map is gonna help us!”

“No, no, I can map out _where_ we’re going, I just can’t _figure out why_ we’re going to the Fire Nation!” Sokka held up the map and pointed at their path, and Aang glanced back, eyes still white and lacking irises. He couldn't really see it from his distance.

“Gimme that,” Katara snatched the map and straightened it out on the floor of the saddle. Her eyes widened. “We _are_ going to the Fire Nation, pretty close to the palace, too!” 

“Maybe this has something to do with Zuko…?” Aang mumbled more to himself than the group. Toph somehow heard him, or came to the conclusion on her own, as she called out the same thing. Sokka rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

“I hope he’s not in danger.” Katara gazed nervously at the map. 

“If he was in danger, we would have gotten some kind of signal, not… _that.”_ Sokka pointed at Aang. 

“Does that _not_ count as a signal?” Toph snarked. 

“Argh! You know what I mean! We would’ve gotten like, a hawk!” Sokka threw his hands up. 

“Members of our group have been in danger before, and Aang’s never had this happen.” Katara handed the map back to her brother, and leaned over the edge of Appa’s saddle, cupping her hands around her mouth. “Aang! Are we close?” 

" _Please_ say yes, I'm turning into an earth bender popsicle over here!"

“Actually yeah, I think so! Get ready to land!” Aang turned down sharply, unflinching against the freezing air, and Appa followed with a grumble. Toph immediately grappled for the saddle, clinging on for dear life. 

“I _hate_ landing! I hate flying! I hate being cold! I wish I was still in _bed!”_

It didn’t take long for the group to touch down in the heart of the Fire Nation. Appa lowered onto the stone with a thud, his passengers sliding off into the street. Aang landed hard enough to kick up a little dust, and Toph was the only one unphased by it floating in her face. He blew it away and approached Appa.“Go find a place to rest, buddy. I think we’re gonna be a little while.” He patted his furry friend’s leg, and Appa grumbled back, then soared into the sky. Momo popped his head up to watch everyone turn into small specks against the landscape. Sokka marched up to Aang.

“Okay, team! Let’s stick with Aang.”

Toph threw her arms behind her head. “Lead the way, twinkle-toes.” 

Aang swallowed nervously, but they’d come too far to turn back. Also, Zuko could possibly be in danger, so it would be wrong to leave. Aang let his feet tell him where to go, rather than _he_ tell _them_ where to go. It actually worked, and as strange as it was, it wasn't the most strange thing he'd been through. 

As they walked, he felt something deep inside get bigger and bigger, like something was trying to burst out of his chest. It burned like hot magma. He stopped abruptly, and Toph slammed into him.

“Hey!”

“Sorry, Toph.” Aang said, and she mumbled some kind of _whatever._ He gripped his staff and handed it backwards, and Katara was the one to grab it first.

“Aang?” She and Sokka looked confused.

“We’re here, but I don’t want you guys coming. I have a feeling about what’s going to happen and I’d rather… keep it private?” Aang looked back at them hopefully. The desire was not technically his own, he knew who's it truly was, but he felt he should honor it regardless. Katara reluctantly nodded, and elbowed Sokka hard when he went to protest.

“If that’s what you think is best.”

“Thanks, Katara. See you all in a few!” 

Aang took off into the sky with a large leap, and Toph stomped her foot angrily, upsetting the stone around them. “We come all this way and we can’t even _watch?_ ”

“Who says we’re not gonna watch?” Sokka grinned. Katara gaped at him, but the arm she swung out to grab him was too slow, Sokka already running after Aang’s retreating form. Katara gasped angrily and chased after him.

“Sokka! He _just_ asked us _not_ to!”

“Too bad for him!” Toph laughed and ran after Sokka, Katara trailing them reluctantly, Aang’s glider clutched to her chest.  
  


* * *

Zuko awoke with a start, his whole body filling with chills. His cheek was sore and cold due to him falling asleep on the statue’s base, unwilling to leave it until he got an answer or the sun rose and he had to return to his duties. He looked behind him, blades of fire igniting in his palms. It was then he realized the lanterns had gone out. “Who’s there?!” He demanded, mouth twisted in a snarl. Was it another assassin, come to kill him and restore Ozai’s terrible reign?

What Zuko didn’t expect was to see Aang appear out of the darkness, walking towards him at a steady pace. His tattoos and eyes glowed menacingly, and Zuko’s fire fizzled out. In the absence of his fire’s warm, orange light, it was only him and cold white. He shivered, and backed up until his back hit the statue. Aang did not speak, so neither did Zuko, amber eyes unable to blink or look away. His bones felt like pure ice, and all his hairs were standing on end. He dared a glance up at the statue, and was met with Avatar Roku’s own white eyes. Well… this must be his answer.

“Zuko.” Aang spoke, a voice not his own drowning out the childish tone Zuko had come to know. Zuko did not recognize it, but he could take a guess at who it was.

“Avatar Roku…?” Zuko whispered, hesitant and unsure.

Unbeknownst to the two, Aang’s group had just arrived, taking up hiding behind a nearby building. Sokka had his hand clasped over Katara’s mouth, and Toph was listening eagerly.

Aang’s body exploded into a pillar of light, and Zuko shielded his eyes with a grunt. Cold wind blasted him, and he had to make an effort to keep his robe from blowing off of his body. Eerie blue smoke filtered over the ground like a blanket. The light faded quickly, and Zuko could look again. Once he did, he thought he must be dreaming. The face of the man pictured in the statue stared back at him now, gaze and smile warm and inviting.

“Hello, Zuko.”

“Avatar Roku?” Zuko asked again, kneeling, and Roku closed his eyes.

“Do not kneel before me, Fire Lord. Rise to your feet.” A small gust of wind forced Zuko to his feet, so he bowed instead once he stopped stumbling.

“I insist, Avatar Roku. My uncle always taught me to respect the elders of my family.” Zuko smiled and raised an eyebrow, and Roku smiled a little harder.

“So you know, do you?”

Zuko nodded. “Thanks to my uncle.” 

“Then why have you been calling me Avatar? I’m your great-grandfather, Zuko. I assure you the formality is not needed.” Roku spread his arms out welcomingly, and Zuko laughed, walking up to return Roku’s gesture. They hugged, and Zuko honestly could not recall a more peculiar experience than hugging a spirit. “I heard your call for guidance.”

“I… figured, once I saw Aang show up all Avatar-y.” Their embrace ended, and Zuko was left awkwardly standing in front of Roku. Jeez, he wasn’t used to looking _up_ when receiving wisdom, as Iroh was shorter than him.

“Unfortunately, I cannot traverse the world of the living as I please. Aang is my gateway to you, and it is not a gateway that will last for long.”

“Of course… I’ll make this quick, then. Avatar Roku-”

Roku held up a finger. “Great-grandfather.”

“Uh, _great-grandfather_ Roku…” Zuko clenched his hands into fists. “What do I do if I end up like my father, or like Sozin?” 

Roku’s eyes widened. “I cannot imagine that from you, Zuko.”

“You couldn’t imagine it from my other great-grandfather, either.” He scowled, kicking at the ground. The fog billowed around the disturbance. “What if it runs in the family? If I end up just like them, who will stop me?” Roku looked a bit sad as he continued, perhaps feeling partly responsible for this. “I already made Aang promise me that… that if I start losing it, he’d kill me.” Zuko turned his back to Roku, looking into the night sky above. “But I know he’s too nice to kill me, he couldn’t even kill my father, and he wasn’t _friends_ with my father.”

“Zuko.”

“I need to know I won’t just be doomed to repeat history! I can’t trust myself! I won’t let this nation fall!” Zuko turned around sharply, fire spitting unpredictably from his hands, and gasped as Roku was _right there,_ uncomfortably close. 

“ _Zuko._ If it ever came to something so drastic, which I _very_ much doubt it would, I can tell you with certainty that Aang would keep his promise. He is not cruel enough to let you suffer like that, he would never allow you to become your father.” Roku placed a hand on Zuko’s shoulder, and Zuko couldn’t move. His fists were smoking. “ _But,_ I believe you are more different from your family than you give yourself credit for. Your mother _was_ my granddaughter, after all.”

“O-Of course, I meant no disrespect-”

Roku cut him off. “Trust in yourself, Fire Lord Zuko. Your Uncle encouraged you to take the throne for a _reason._ ” Roku stepped, or rather, _floated_ back. Zuko reached out slightly in protest, not wanting him to leave so soon. “Remember this conversation well. I am always nearer than you think I am, and if you seek guidance again, I will be here. Even if _I_ am not here, specifically.” 

“You’re saying I can ask _Aang_ for help?”

“Any of your friends, really. They will help you. And Aang _is_ me.” 

“Well… yeah, he is. You’re right.” Zuko put his hand on his forehead as his whole body drooped, ashamed. “I’m sorry to disturb your rest.” Zuko bowed, and was forced out of it with another gust of wind.

“Trust me, resting gets boring. I’m glad for the small interruptions like this.” 

Zuko felt his lip quiver and his eyes become wet, knowing their meeting was coming to an end, and he rubbed his face furiously. The reaction felt weak and ridiculous to him, but his inner Iroh scolded him. How else was a 17-year old with almost no family _supposed_ to react? “It was- it was very nice to meet you.” 

“Likewise.” Roku’s form shivered like a reflection in a pool of water, then began to disappear in wisps of smoke. “Until we meet again.” 

“Until we meet again.” Zuko echoed, and just like that, Roku was gone. Aang faded back into focus, and his tattoos returned to normal. Zuko was close enough to rush forward and catch him as he stumbled, exhausted from Roku’s short visit. He groaned, rubbing his head, then looked up at Zuko. 

“Hey, buddy.” Zuko steadied him.

“Hey… how was your talk with Roku?” He slurred, and Zuko let himself smile, staring at the statue next to them. 

“It was nice.”

“Holy _moly!_ ” Toph shouted, and both their heads snapped up. Aang put on an angry face, pushing himself out of Zuko’s hold.

“I told you not to follow me!” Aang crossed his arms, and Sokka waltzed out of his hiding spot, Toph following just as proudly. Katara at least had the decency to look guilty for eavesdropping.

“So, what? We were supposed to let ourselves be dragged all the way here and _not_ see the payoff? Yeah, right!” Sokka put his hands on his hips. “Anyways, that was pretty cool! I had no idea Avatar Roku was your great gramp-gramp, Zuko!”

Zuko grimaced, rubbing his upper arm. “...Yeah.”  
  
“Does that mean you and Aang are family? Is Aang your _gramp-gramp,_ Zuko?” Toph asked, voice dripping with amusement. She had to cover her ears when Aang and Zuko loudly shouted _no_ at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if there's typos i didn't read through this a second time after edits
> 
> edit: adding my twitter to all my fics so you can follow me [here](https://twitter.com/chaosblast_)


End file.
